Freedom
by Queen Sheeva
Summary: (CHP 4 UP) Another attack on the President leads to every mutants worst nightmare. Everyone is captured, even prof x and magneto, except for a few students, Remy Kurt and Pietro. They hav to free all the others before it's too late! P+K R+R K+A! PLZ R+R!
1. News

Queen Sheeva; Okies, this is the first time I'm attempting to write some fanfic other than a ccs or dbz fanfic so stay wit me here! I dunno whether this story will turn out good or bad but I'm jus trying cause I can't get this storyline out of my head. No flames and PLZ R+R!!!!!!  
  
Plot; After another attack on the President he goes forth with the mutant registration laws but they go too far. In a raid on the institute most of the mutants are captured except for Kurt and Remy. They find out that some of the Brotherhood mutants escaped too and Magneto and Mistique are still free. The last mutants in the city head underground to form a plan to save the other mutants from being put in slavery. PLZ R+R!!!  
  
Disclaimer; I don't own any rights to any marvel comics and defiantly not to X-men. I don't own any rights except the rights to my stories I guess...if I came up wit the idea and someone else steals it...course I'm gonna be pissed off!  
  
Translations to any...weird words of mine!  
  
(Ah - I in Rogue...language! Hehe.  
  
Mein Gott - My God in German  
  
Guten Abend - Good Night in German  
  
Guten Morgin - Good Morning in German  
  
Schatz- sweetheart in German  
  
And would a German person pronounce wrong with a v sound at the start? I'm pretty good at putting on accents and I've already tried this one...it just doesn't sound right so I'm not going to spell it that way...mkay!)  
  
  
  
Freedom  
  
Chapter 1. The News  
  
"Thank god it's Friday!" Kitty sighed as Rogue and her walked out of the school, "I thought the weekend would neva come!"  
  
"Ah know, and we've got lots of homework to finish too, stupid history assignment!" Rogue growled thinking of all the homework she'd been assigned for the weekend. It was unfair that teachers could do that, the weekend was the only time that they could relax and enjoy themselves.  
  
Kitty looked up from the ground and saw Jean and Scott waving franticly to them from Scott's car.   
  
"What are they going on about?" Kitty said as they fastened their pace.  
  
"Quickly, the Professor called and said to come home as fast as we can so everyone needs to hurry up. He sounded like something bad." Scott told them both.  
  
"What? Something bad?" Rogue repeated.  
  
"I've had this awful feeling all day that something was amiss..." Jean said quietly.  
  
"Hey everybody." Another happy voice said.  
  
"Where were you guys we've been waiting for ages!" Scott cried frustrated that Evan and Kurt were so late out of school.  
  
"Well Kurt was taking his time saying goodbye to Amanda!" Evan retorted. Kurt kicked him hard and then looked up with a goofy smile.  
  
"So...vhat's the rush anyvays?" he asked.  
  
"The Professor called and told everyone to get home as quickly as they could so Kurt you'd probably be better finding some place and teleporting to let him know that were on our way back." Scott explained.  
  
"Ok..." Kurt said hesitantly, "Vhat's vrong??"   
  
"We don't know!" Jean said as everyone piled into Scott's car, "Just go quickly ok."  
  
"It better not be because he want's us to train!" Rogue growled angrily.  
  
Kurt wandered off and the smells of brimstone and fire wafted in the air a bit.  
  
**  
  
The mansion was very quiet. None of the children were running around the hallways like usual. The silence was broken by the sound of rushing air. A blue mist followed Kurt up the big stairs and to his room.   
  
"Hello?" he cried out. No answer.  
  
"Vhere is everyone?" he said allowed.   
  
"Kurt." A voice said from behind him making him accidentally transport out and back in, in fright.  
  
"Mein Gott, don't ever do that again!" Kurt said startled as the Professor, Ororo and Logan came up behind him.  
  
"Where is everyone else?" Ororo asked.  
  
"Oh, they told me to come here and tell you that they are on there're way from school...so vhat's the emergency?"  
  
**  
  
A television was the only thing heard that night in the mansion. They were watching the only thing being reported on every channel.  
  
'The mutant who attacked the President today has not been found or identified as such, but the authorities are under way on a search. The President is being treated for minor cuts and bruises to his head and arms by his private physician and the White House is in full guard. The ruling on mutant laws are looking like they will be decided on over the next week or so.'   
  
The news reporter continued on the headlines as all of the mutants in the institute watched in shock and fear.  
  
"What does this mean Professor?" Jean spoke up. Xavier rolled around in front of all the mutants and did not show any anger or fear.  
  
"It means nothing, they may not go under way on the mutant laws, we just need to stay calm for now. Do not alert anyone about these matters." He said quietly and reassuringly.   
  
"Your wrong..." said a quiet voice from the back of the room. Everyone looked back to see Kurt standing up, staring harshly at Professor Xavier.  
  
"I've seen it happen before...rioting, killing, slavery..." he said slowly.  
  
"Kurt stop it!" Ororo said firmly stepping forward towards him. Kurt disappeared leaving a puff of bluish smoke behind and reappeared in the doorway.  
  
"You know it's coming! I can see the fear in your eyes!!" he cried his voice echoing around the room as he disappeared from the doorway. Ororo stood silent and then sighed heavily.  
  
The silence was uncomfortable as the children still watched the reports.  
  
"Scott, can you go and talk to Kurt, he's in his room." The Professor said. Scott nodded and slowly lifted himself from the seat he was sitting in and hesitantly walked outside before he was stopped again.  
  
"And Scott, make sure he doesn't do anything he'll regret later..." Ororo said quickly walking over to him, "He's obviously very mixed up at the moment and another mutant causing havoc won't do too much better."  
  
**  
  
Scott walked slowly up the big stairs to the second floor and towards his friend's room. From inside he could hear whispering in another language, German. He knocked softly on the door and realised he hadn't caught Kurt's attention seeing he could still hear him talking to himself. He knocked a bit louder and it went quiet inside. Scott waited and listened for any noises inside but nearly jumped out of his skin as he heard the familiar noise of someone transporting from behind him. He turned around quickly and saw Kurt standing there.  
  
"Oh man, don't eva do that again!" Scott said with a chuckle as he thought of how scared he'd been. Normally Kurt would join along and probably make jokes but he was silent and didn't look happy.  
  
"Vhat do you vant?" Kurt said quietly. Scott opened his mouth to speak but the words wouldn't form as easy as usual.  
  
"Um...uh, ya wanna talk?" he asked slowly. Kurt shrugged, opened the door to his room and walked in. Scott didn't know whether to follow or stay out there in the hallway but he went in anyways.  
  
It was dark inside and smelt like the smoke that he left behind every time he teleported. Brimstone and fire.  
  
Kurt dropped down onto his bed and closed his eyes. His facial expression didn't look so bad this time. He opened his eyes and watched Scott.  
  
"Vhat did you vant to talk about?" he asked as if he didn't know why he was there. Scott snapped back into reality and looked around to Kurt. At least he was grinning now.  
  
"Oh, well, before...you kinda seemed, upset..." Scott said slowly unsure of what to say. Maybe he should have thought about this before he asked to talk.  
  
"Hmm," Kurt said closing his eyes, his tail rocking back and forth as it hung off of his bed, "It vas all an upsetting matter..."  
  
"But, you seemed really angry."   
  
"Of course I'm angry, I've seen this all happen before, the riots, fighting, killing, mutants in slavery...I can sense that it von't turn out alright..." Kurt answered. Scott watched him for a long time before finding the right words.  
  
"How do you know that?" he asked simply.  
  
"Because I've seen it all before...the terror in their eyes...then after they realise that they can control us, then they only have the urge to hurt..." Kurt said calmly, unmoved by anything he'd said.   
  
*********************  
  
Queen Sheeva; Okies, I had to stop it there cause I havn't continued this chp for ages! 1. I've been extremely busy, 2. I've had too many thoughts about the up coming chps, 3. I wanna write the next chp so I jus decided to cut it short there and post it! PLZ R+R!!!! 


	2. The Suits

Queen Sheeva; Hmm, I wonder how u peoples liked that chp? Do you like how it's going? I'm not really sure, seeing I can't get on the net to check...oh well, I still wanna write more, so plz R+R! ^_^' This song still makes me sad.....not this song though, this song is coooooool!!!!!!!!! (p diddy's I'll be missing you and Rage against the machine's Wake up...WAKE UP IS SUCH A GOOD SONG! Even though it's really old but who cares, still good!) Okies, I'll get on wit this story, plz R+R, no flameies!!!  
  
Plot; After another attack on the President he goes forth with the mutant registration laws but they go too far. Everyone is captured, even professor Xavier and Magneto, but there are a few who happened to escape. Kurt, Remy and Pietro. Now they are on the run to try and free their friends in time! K+A, R+R, P+K (Kurt + Amanda) (Remy + Rogue) (Pietro + Kitty...I like that pairing!!!) I'm still deciding on the whole Jean and Scott thing.......NAH THEY DESERVE EACH OTHER!!! They are too cute together to not be.  
  
Disclaimer; I don't own any rights to any marvel comics and defiantly not to X-men. I don't own any rights except the rights to my stories I guess...if I came up wit the idea and someone else steals it...course I'm gonna be pissed off!  
  
Freedom  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
The weekend wasn't as relaxing as everyone had wanted it to be. No one could stop worrying about what the government was going to decide. But the older mutants acted as if they hadn't even heard the news, and when the subject came up in a conversation they would try and turn it around so everyone would forget it. But the fact was no one could.   
  
After Kurt's little outbreak in front of everyone he wasn't seen to much. He got up later than everyone else, ate when others left, but everyone understood, especially Scott who'd heard why he had to protested. He didn't attend any of the Danger Room sessions either and a team mate down was hard adjust to.   
  
"Why doesn't Kurt have to come?!" Rogue protested, they only one seeming to have the biggest problem, for the fact that she'd been hit down again because their formation wasn't complete. Kurt was supposed to cover those who couldn't use their powers against the machines as well as others. Without him there Rogue was out in the open without a hope of an escape if she needed to.  
  
"Kurt isn't feeling well, so I'm letting him rest." Xavier said, "We can't have sick people training."  
  
"Ah don't care! He's not really sick! He's just sulking around because of this whole incident...if he hadn't of blown his cork like that then there wouldn't be a problem!" she continued crossing her arms as usual when she was annoyed.  
  
"Well then, if it's such a big deal, you can all go early." The Professor said smiling.  
  
"Wha? Really!" Jubilee said with glee.  
  
"Yes, go." He said signaling with one hand.  
  
All of them looked very happy to leave and left quickly. Logan walked up to the Professor.  
  
"Hmm, I guess we can always train later." He grumbled. The Professor nodded, his smile fading.  
  
**  
  
(Is, it ok if I make Remy one of the Brotherhood guys? I want to and you can't change my mind, plus it's my story!)  
  
"Tabitha, stop making all that noise!" Lance yelled angrily. He was trying to complete a really hard 1000 word essay on Religion. Because he hadn't been brought up in a family that believed in a god he wasn't quite sure of what to write. Tabitha was out back throwing little bombs around everywhere, for fun apparently, but it wasn't fun listening to it. He wasn't too sure where everyone else had disappeared to, but the door suddenly flew open and wind lashed around his face. His papers flew everywhere, including other items lying on the table.   
  
"What the hell?!" Lance stuttered looking around. Pietro sat down on the couch and grabbed the remote.  
  
"OY, PIETRO, WATCH TV SOMEWHERE ELSE STUPID, I'M TRYING TO DO MY ASSIGNMENT!!!" he yelled angrily, looking at the mess before him. The ground shook a little as he calmed down.  
  
"Um, lemme think bout that...uh...NO!" Pietro cried, chuckling at Lance.  
  
"Man, I can't stand this place! I'm going to my room, don't disturb me!" he cried grabbing his books and papers about to leave when the doorbell rang suddenly.  
  
"Get that will you!" Pietro said in a demanding voice. Lance growled but still walked over to the door to answer it. He opened the door and sighed. Rogue was standing next to Kitty, both of them were dressed up, Kitty was the most appealing.  
  
"Uh, hi Lance..." Kitty said looking away from him. Lance couldn't smile thinking of why she was here.  
  
No one said anything for a long time. Rogue looked at them both and sighed.  
  
"Move it boy!" she cried grabbing Kitty's hand and pushing Lance out of the way. Lance stood still in the doorway and sighed. Why did he make that mistake? Why did he give her up?  
  
"Hey Pietro!" Kitty cried. He looked up from the TV and grinned.  
  
She felt his arms around her as wind rushed by quickly.  
  
"Hey, what're you guys doin here?" he asked kissing Kitty on the cheek.  
  
"What do ya think dummy, now where's Remy?" Rogue said rudely. Pietro pointed down a dark hallway.  
  
"In his room." He answered. Rogue nodded and walked into the darkness. Why was it so dark? She felt her way past a few doors and could hear music coming from the inside of one. She placed her ear on the door and listened. She could hear rock music rock music from inside and knocked on the door. The music died down and the door opened, light flooded from out.  
  
"Yes?" came Remy's voice.  
  
"Hey beautiful!" Rogue said looking at him. He looked down at Rogue and smiled at her.  
  
"Well hello, I thought it was the men who called the women beautiful." He said with a smirk. Rogue shrugged.  
  
"Either way." She answered. He moved out of the way and let her into his room. For a guy it was pretty neat and tidy, plus it didn't smell bad. There was a big stereo on the other side of the room playing quiet music. Rage Against the Machine to be more precise.   
  
"So, how are you?" he asked sitting down on his bed which was covered in a big black quilt. Rogue sat next to him.  
  
"Ok, pretty happy seeing we got out of training early today." She said. Remy placed a gloved hand on her bare leg and chuckled.  
  
"Having the power to hurt can really be a bummer," Rogue continued.   
  
"Well it mustn't be too much fun then." Remy said, "You seen the news."  
  
"Yeah, we had to go home early the other day to watch it." Rogue said frowning, "Kurt went totally psycho at the Professor and Ororo...haven't seen him all weekend since then, he even missed out on training!"  
  
"It isn't good news, there has been nothing but that shit on TV all day so listening to music is better than finding out my future on the news reports!" Remy said, "Even if they do want to tag us all like animals, they won't tag me...don't worry, I'll look after you!"  
  
Rogue smiled.  
  
"Your too sweet."  
  
**  
  
"What do you think they'll do?" asked Kitty, sitting in Pietro's arms.  
  
"I dunno...betta not do anything otherwise it'll get nasty!" he answered brushing a hair away from Kitty's face.  
  
"But, if they do, promise me you won't hurt anyone..." Kitty said hesitantly. The sureness in his voice was unnerving.  
  
"Uh..." he said, "I'll try not to..." Kitty eyed her boyfriend suspiciously with a grin.  
  
**  
  
School came far too quickly, the weekend only seemed like a blur now. At least there was only two weeks till the three week holiday they had. But they would probably be bogged down with assignment anyway.   
  
Jubilee and Kitty emptied their books into their lockers and chatted in the hallway.  
  
"When will he get here? He's like, so late!" Kitty grumbled looking through the crowed hallway to see whether Pietro was coming. Jubilee chuckled.  
  
"Him...late!" she said, "That's hard to believe." Kitty glared at her.  
  
"He said he'd be here early and would wait for me...we've both got Math's in period 1." She said still looking through the students pouring through the doors. Jubilee sighed and turned around. Something odd caught her attention. The deputy principle was talking to two men in black suits, they both looked very official. What ever they were enquiring about made her look very nervous. She was very white.  
  
"Hey, Kitty, look at that!" she whispered pointing to them.  
  
"Huh? Wha," she said turning around, trying to find what Jubilee was pointing to, "Strange...wonder who those guys are."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
BRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG...  
  
The bell rang suddenly making Kitty jump.  
  
"Ohhhh," she growled, "He'd betta be in class and not like, wagging again!"  
  
"Have faith in the boy, I'm sure he'll be here." Jubilee said with a giggle, "I've got Science so I'll see ya lata, k"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Kitty walked into her first class, and looked around. Students were sitting at desks talking, but Pietro wasn't in there.  
  
Kitty growled angrily, she hated it when he wagged school, especially since she was looking forward to seeing him today. It was weird, because none of the Brotherhood members were there. Normally Pietro, Lance and Remy were in her math class, but she couldn't see any of them. The only one who was, was Toad, not that Kitty was friends with him, but it just seemed strange that he was the only one of them there. One of her friends waved to her and she waved back trying to smile. This day just didn't seem right to her.  
  
**  
  
"Ok, who knows what H2CI stands for?"   
  
Kurt's science teacher drowned on and on about formulas and different science junk he never really understood. Hands shot up into the air as students answered the questions. Kurt looked out the window dreamily and watched as the sky grew a dark gray colour, masses of black storm clouds sweeping in from the east. Kurt wondered whether Ororo was behind the sudden change in weather. He sighed lazily and looked back up at the blackboard not taking in the information written on it. He looked up when the door to the classroom opened with a creak. Everybody went quiet as two men in suits walked in followed by policemen dressed in protective gear. They scattered into the classroom at the front. Chairs and desk scratched against the ground as a few people, frightened, moved to the back of the classroom.  
  
"What is going on?" the teacher asked puzzled. Kurt's heart was racing, he knew this wasn't right, he could sense it.  
  
The Principle walked in after them and stood near the door, his face paler than usual. One of the suits stepped forward and looked around suspiciously at the students.  
  
"The following mutants will come with us, any resistance will resort to violence." He said sternly. At this Kurt jaw dropped open and the same fear and sorrow sunk into his heart, his hands felt extremely heavy. Everyone would know.  
  
"Jubilation Lee and Kurt Wagner." He said. There were gasps all around the room as everyone turned around and stared at them. Jubilee was breathing hard and heavy. How did they know? What were they going to do?  
  
Queen Sheeva; Ohhhhhh, I'm mean leaving it right here! Hehehe, anyways, plz R+R!!!!!!!! 


	3. The First Rebel

Queen Sheeva; Hiya peoples, I hope your enjoying this fic, I'm enjoying writing it at least, damn is my finger sore or what! I think I jarred it. Tis hurties! Oh well, type away! And plz R+R!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Plot; After another attack on the President he goes forth with the mutant registration laws but they go too far. Everyone is captured, even professor Xavier and Magneto, but there are a few who happened to escape. Kurt, Remy and Pietro. Now they are on the run to try and free their friends in time! K+A, R+R, P+K (Kurt + Amanda) (Remy + Rogue) (Pietro + Kitty...I like that pairing!!!) I'm still deciding on the whole Jean and Scott thing.......NAH THEY DESERVE EACH OTHER!!! They are too cute together to not be.  
  
Disclaimer; I don't own any rights to any marvel comics and defiantly not to X-men. I don't own any rights except the rights to my stories I guess...if I came up wit the idea and someone else steals it...course I'm gonna be pissed off!  
  
Freedom   
  
Chapter 3. The First Rebel  
  
The classroom was completely silent, the watchful eyes was almost painful.  
  
"Come on, step forward," The other suit said, "We won't hurt you if you don't hurt us!"  
  
One of Kurt's human friends, sitting in front of him, turned around.   
  
"Mutant?" he stuttered quietly. Kurt knew that he didn't like mutants, constantly in conversations they had he'd just say in middle sentence that mutants were a curse. Jubilee was quiet with fear.  
  
"Come on, we don't have all day!" the first suit shouted, his patience slowly wearing. Still Kurt and Jubilee didn't move. The suit growled.  
  
"Which ones are they?" he asked the teacher.  
  
"Kurt...and Jubilee?" he stuttered nonplussed.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"That one up the back is Kurt, and the girl over there is Jubilee." He answered pointing to them. The second suit nodded to some of the policemen and they marched up to Jubilee.  
  
"Come girly." One of them said forcing her from her seat. Jubilee was crying now, so shocked and scared. Kurt watched as she squealed trying to make them let her go.  
  
"Come with us boy." Said someone, Kurt looked in front of him to only notice that they'd come over to him too. They grabbed him by the arm and suddenly an emotion that Kurt hadn't really experienced took over. Violent rage. He couldn't control himself, he knew that they were going to hurt them.   
  
They pulled him to his feet and Kurt breathed deeply trying to stop himself but he could only see red. He pulled his arm roughly out of the man's grip. Unfortunately when he did so, his holographic inducer slipped from his wrist and cracked when it hit the ground.   
  
Slowly his human image faded away and people gasped, some of the girls screamed in shock when they saw Kurt's real form. Kurt looked at himself and down at the broken device. He looked around the classroom at the fearful faces. Just like before he came the institute.  
  
He shook his head and noticed that the suits looked shocked too. He flashed a spiky toothed grin before teleporting. The policemen coughed and waved their hands in the air.  
  
The door slammed shut suddenly, making everyone jump and squeal. The blinds snapped shut and the room went into an eerie darkness.   
  
The noise of Kurt teleported echoed around the room as he teleported from corner to corner, scaring everyone, including Jubilee, seeing she hadn't seen this side of Kurt before. Suddenly the policemen started to drop like flies onto the ground as an invisible force whacked them around.   
  
A tail whipped out of a blue puff of smoke and hit the second suit hard in the face as he fell to the ground. Jubilee screamed as somebody wrapped their arms around her.   
  
*BAMF*  
  
  
  
Principle Darkholme sighed deeply, it had taken much restraint to stop herself from reaching forward and snapping the suits neck in half for trying to take Kurt away. She slipped out the door unnoticed.  
  
***   
  
"This is sooooooo boring." Kitty said unenthusiastically staring at the blackboard. She was wondering where her lazy boyfriend was. She snapped back into reality with a jolt of fright as they heard screams and banging from somewhere in the building. The teacher looked up and walked outside.   
  
Everyone followed behind him. The class spilled out into the hallway and listened. More banging, and screaming of people. Was it real or was some class watching a movie? Kitty hoped so.  
  
Suddenly everything was completely quiet. They stood in the hallway listening to the whispering winds that whipped around the hallways.  
  
*BAMF*  
  
Without warning, two people fell out of no where onto the ground. The smell of brimstone and fire wafting in the air in blue smoky rings. Kitty's jaw dropped low as she looked down at Kurt and Jubilee lying on the tiled floor, panting.  
  
***  
  
While that was happening at the school, Professor Xavier could sense everything happening at the mansion. He'd called Logan, Ororo, Hank to his office area.  
  
"What's up Charles?" Logan said gruffly. He sighed opened his eyes and looked at them with concern.  
  
"In a few minutes, several policemen will come into the mansion demanding we go with them, I want no resistance. I know that if there is someone will get hurt, badly. I don't want that, especially from you Logan. Even if you do run they'll come after you. Go peacefully and I'm hopeful that they understand that we are not violent mutants." He said calmly. The other stood in bewilderment, unsure of what they should do.   
  
Logan growled and turned around, his senses going into action. The Professor sighed heavily as there was a loud knock on the wooden doors at the entrance. Suddenly the doors opened and policemen in protective gear with weapons, ran inside.   
  
"Don't resist! It will resort to violence!" one by one they all shouted orders at all of them. Logan cracked his knuckles longingly, but the Professor held out an arm. They ran up to them tackled Logan to the ground and rolled him over onto his back. Several men grabbed Ororo and held her arms behind her back.   
  
Hank stood there with his hands out, but the men were sort of hesitant. A big blue hairy beast was standing before them ready to give up. The Professor sat silent in his wheelchair and two men in suits walked up to him.  
  
"You must come with us Professor Xavier, along with your mutants." He explained. The Professor nodded and followed.  
  
Logan struggled against the men lying on top of him. One of them grabbed something out of a jar with prongs. It was some kind of metallic thing. He dropped it on the back of his neck and he screamed out in pain as it burned into his skin, knocking his unconscious. It looked like a small microchip. They did the same to Ororo and Hank.  
  
There was three black vans outside. They placed Logan, Hank and Ororo in one of them, and tied them up to the sides. Charles was lifted into another van with the two suits.   
  
***  
  
"Kurt? Jubilee?" Kitty cried in shock, running over to them. Her class stood back and a few of the girls screamed in terror when they saw Kurt's real form. Kurt didn't take much notice of this. He wasn't interested in how they thought of him, they had to get every mutant out of that school, quickly.  
  
"Kitty, quickly, they're coming to get us!" he cried franticly, jumping up swiftly from the ground.   
  
He helped Jubilee up and they started to run towards the front doors of the school when they heard footsteps running towards them. People turned their heads as a bunch of policemen ran past them all. Kitty turned around and without warning one of the tripped and fell towards her. Without thinking she phased and he passed straight through her to the ground. Some people around gasped and someone grabbed her wrist roughly.  
  
"Come wit us mutant!" they yelled shaking her. Kitty screamed and phased so his hands passed right through her.   
  
She ran over to Kurt. The screaming and loud noises had now attracted other classes, as more and more students poured outside into the hallway. There was a loud gun shot that startled the students. Kurt fell to the ground and held onto his arm in pain.   
  
"Bastard!!!!" Rogue screamed running towards him with ungloved hands, but before she could touch her pray several men had jumped her, and she'd been forced to the ground. She kicked and screamed but suddenly fell silent.   
  
"Leave her alone!" a women yelled running up to them. Suddenly Principle Darkholme disappeared and a women with blue skin was there. She kicked her leg high in the air and hit one of the men in the face.  
  
"Kurt get outta here!" she screamed, defending her child she showed no feelings for but obviously did. Kurt nodded and grabbed hold of Jubilee. They disappeared and suddenly so did Kitty, a strange blue smoke wafting in the air.   
  
***   
  
Classes in the other wing hadn't heard the commotion going on in the hallways and hadn't come out to investigate what was happening.  
  
Jean and Scott where in the library studying when they smelt a strange but familiar odor. Scott's head popped up from the book he was reading and he looked around.  
  
"Scott...Jean!" Someone whispered from the shadows.  
  
"Huh?" Jean muttered looking up as she heard her name. The doors to the library flew open and several men ran in brandishing weapons. Jean ran to Scott but it was too late.  
  
Kurt transported out of there, realizing that he would have to help them later.  
  
***  
  
Kurt landed on the grounds outside the school only to realize there were black vans everywhere, only a few people around. The doors of the school opened and he quickly teleported away, behind a great big bush. The men walked out carrying unconscious mutant one by one. He gasped, surprised/shocked and angered as he saw Mystique asleep over the shoulder of one of them. He growled feeling his anger grow, but he couldn't do anything on his own. He looked around suddenly this is where he'd left Kitty and Jubilee. He looked back over at the vans and saw, jus before the door slid shut, Kitty and Jubilee strapped up to the van walls like prisoners. He screamed in anger and teleported because he'd caught the attention of others.  
  
Queen Sheeva; Hmmmmmm, everyone is going!!!! They are capturing them all, bad, bad stuff happening in Bayville! Anyways, plz R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Conditions

Queen Sheeva; Man this song rulz!!!! (P.O.D- Sleeping awake, you would know it if you downloaded it or if you've seen The Matrix Reloaded and waited to see the trailer at the end the credits!) man, it's been a long day! But tomorrow is Saturday and that means I have nothing to do, sept go visit my dear friend. She's sick, but nothing bout that now, I hope you guys are enjoying my story! PLZ R+R!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Plot; After another attack on the President he goes forth with the mutant registration laws but they go too far. Everyone is captured, even professor Xavier and Magneto, but there are a few who happened to escape. Kurt, Remy and Pietro. Now they are on the run to try and free their friends in time! K+A, R+R, P+K (Kurt + Amanda) (Remy + Rogue) (Pietro + Kitty...I like that pairing!!!) I'm still deciding on the whole Jean and Scott thing.......NAH THEY DESERVE EACH OTHER!!! They are too cute together to not be.  
  
Disclaimer; I don't own any rights to any marvel comics and defiantly not to X-men. I don't own any rights except the rights to my stories I guess...if I came up wit the idea and someone else steals it...course I'm gonna be pissed off!  
  
Freedom  
  
Chapter 4. Conditions  
  
The mansion was ghostly quiet. Windows had been broken, doors had been forced open and various items were lying upon the ground broken. It seemed so horrible, so frightening. It didn't seem real anymore. Why were they capturing all of the mutants in Bayville? How did they know where to look, which ones to choose?  
  
Blood dripped silently to the ground as Kurt wondered around the empty rooms. His arm felt heavy and weak and his whole side ached in pain. He placed a trembling hand up to the wound and applied pressure to it, trying to stop the bleeding. A strong wind whipped around him violently, knocking Kurt to the ground.  
  
"Hey blue boy!" a voice said coming from an unknown source.   
  
"Huh?" Kurt stuttered looking up. Pietro grinned down at him.  
  
"Where'd you come from?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Wow, what happened here?" Pietro replied distracted by the mess of the once tidy household.  
  
"Help me up." Kurt groaned trying not to lean on his bad arm. Pietro reached down and grabbed Kurt's good hand and pulled him up. Kurt winced in pain and looked down, noticing that he'd trailed blood everywhere he'd gone.  
  
"What the hell?" Pietro said slowly, glancing at his hand covered in crimson red blood.  
  
"I vas shot..." Kurt said feeling quiet sick now. His head was swimming and he couldn't keep balance.  
  
"What's going on?" Pietro said but Kurt couldn't really hear him. His voice seemed distant and trailed off.  
  
The room swirled all of the colours blurring together. He wobbled around on the spot as his body ached.  
  
"Kurt?" Pietro said, but Kurt couldn't hear him anymore or see him. All he could feel was the rushing coldness of the dark.  
  
****   
  
It was pitch black and the ground shook. A rumble was all Rogue could hear but she could feel somebody near her. She tried to moved her hands but they were being held back to whatever she was leaning on. She tried to pull her legs up but couldn't. She wasn't strong enough to break the restraints.  
  
"Where tha hell am ah?!" Rogue cried angrily a bit shocked. She heard the clanking of chains from somewhere around her.  
  
"Who's that?" a voice whispered.  
  
"Who's that?" Rogue croaked back peering into the darkness, wishing that it was light enough for her to see.  
  
"Teren...who're you?" a French accented voice asked. (Q.S; I'm adding my own characters! Bleh! ^^')  
  
Rogue was silent unsure whether to answer or not.  
  
"Ah'm...Rogue..." she said hesitantly. She heard the chains again moving and felt very scared, which was a new feeling for her.  
  
"Do you know what's going on?" Teren asked. Rogue closed her sore eyes and slipped down to the ground, her arms being pulled above her head.  
  
"Wouldn't hav a clue..." she answered her neck suddenly aching as if she had whip lash.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence, as they listened to the rumbling and tried to summarize what had happened. But nothing they could think of came up. All Rogue could remember was getting ready for school and then the rest was blurry.  
  
"Um...I know this may sound awkward...to ask right now...but..." Teren stuttered.  
  
"What?" Rogue said hanging her head and twisting her neck to get rid of the pain.  
  
"Um...well...are you...a...mutant?" she asked hesitantly. Rogue's eyes snapped open. Should she tell her? Should she even answer at all? She didn't know.   
  
"Why?" Rogue snapped pulling herself up.  
  
"Cause...I...am...and...well...I can't...use my powers...cause if I could use em we'd be outta here already..." she said with an airy chuckle at the end. Rogue felt somewhat annoyed by her question.  
  
"Well ma powers aren't exactly ones you'd wanna use!" she spat, "Ergh, lemme outta here!!" Rogue struggled with the chains binding her to the wall and ripped at them angrily. Suddenly they stopped moving and everything came to a halt. She could hear footsteps on the ground outside walking closer. Suddenly the wall opened up and let blinding flood in making Rogue cringe.   
  
****   
  
"We don't want to hurt anyone, but it's now a law, that all mutants be tagged and placed into work, for the worlds safety." A man, heavily armored in armor and weaponry explained to some mutants, including Professor Xavier and Magneto. There were other mutants around them, with chains around their hands, feet and necks. The Professor was spared the restraints as they knew a disabled mutant without his powers could not stop them. Magneto kept rubbing his fists together, angered by the fact that he could not control any of the metal binds around him.  
  
"All of you and your followers will be placed to work , except for a few exceptions...any questions..." the man grunted. No one spoke but glared angrily and evilly at them all.  
  
"I have one..." a soft voice asked.  
  
The guards looked at each other and then looked back at the man. The Professor pointed to one of the guards making them jump.  
  
"Why do you say you don't want to hurt anyone when he already shot one of my students back in Bayville." He said calmly. The man in the middle who had explained the conditions to them didn't answer.  
  
"Take them away, put that guy in a cell." He grunted. The guards filed out and struggled to take away their prisoners. The mutants who were fine in health were guided down a light filled corridor but the Professor was wheeled down a dank dark, smelly corridor, by some big guy. They stopped and the man moved around the Professor and opened a door.  
  
It was lighter in there, but still dirty and dank. It smelled of moldy clothes and rotten food and only had a small bed and toilet. He wheeled him inside and left him in the middle. The tall man bent down and placed a big key into a padlock. It clicked and the wall slid open to reveal the outside world, with bars across it. Another big padlock was locking the bars to the small room. The man replaced the keys on his belt and walked out, clicking the big iron door shut.  
  
The Professor released a long sigh and looked outside, his eyes grew wide at what he saw.  
  
****   
  
"Give those back, please, I must wear them!" Scott shouted closing his eyes quickly as the guards took away his red tinted glasses.  
  
"We don't care kid, you don't hav ta look fashionable here!" one of them cried placing them into a bag along with other possessions they taken away from mutants.  
  
"You don't understand..." Scott cried covering his eyes with his hands making his ankles throb, "I can't open my eyes without them..."  
  
"Who cares, now open your fucking eyes kid!" the same man yelled angrily annoyed by Scott's complaints.  
  
"I can't-" Scott started but fell backwards as someone grabbed him roughly.  
  
"No, don't!" Scott yelled as they tried to force him to open his eyes. He tried his hardest to get up again but they were so strong. He saw light and suddenly had no choice. He opened his eyes and shut them again quickly.  
  
Scott struggled to feel his way around and pulled himself up from the slimy and muddy ground. He then realized he couldn't hear any scolding fires or screaming of people who'd been hit by his blasts that normally came from opening his eyes. He cautiously opened his eyes with his hands in front of them. Nothing happened, he could see everything but everything was in a normal colour. For once in his entire life he'd seen colour.  
  
"What...the..." he said slowly, confused and also shocked. He could see everything, his blasts weren't working.  
  
"I...can...see...everything..." he said slowly feeling a jolt of happiness in his heart. He suddenly fell forward as his knees bent forward with a hard slap of a rod.  
  
"Getta move on boy!" a gruff man growled waving a metal pole around.  
  
****  
  
Queen Sheeva; I don't wanna continue wit this chp anymores so I'll jus get a move on and start no.5!!!!! Scotty boy can see can he?! Wowy, I'm makn this a strange story aye!!!!!! Hehehe plz R+R!!!! 


End file.
